


Infinity Witch

by boredandelusive



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Endgame Fix-It, Fix-It, Infinity Stones, Infinity Witch, Made From an MCU Shift Tik Toker, Multi, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, avasoatmilk on Tik Tok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29977206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredandelusive/pseuds/boredandelusive
Summary: The alias and the main plot behind this was given by a Marvel Cinematic Universe Shifter on Tik Tok. https://vm.tiktok.com/ZMehbybGy/I made this book with the intention of ending it after Endgame, which is where it will end, meaning this book won't have too many chapters.
Kudos: 4





	1. 𝐈𝐍𝐅𝐈𝐍𝐈𝐓𝐘 𝐖𝐈𝐓𝐂𝐇.

( 𝐼 𝑛 𝑓 𝑖 𝑛 𝑖 𝑡 𝑦 )

❝𝑆𝑂𝑀𝐸𝑂𝑁𝐸 𝑊𝐼𝑇𝐻 𝑇𝐻𝐼𝑆 𝑀𝑈𝐶𝐻 𝑃𝑂𝑊𝐸𝑅 𝑆𝐻𝑂𝑈𝐿𝐷𝑁'𝑇 𝐵𝐸 𝐼𝑁𝑁𝑂𝐶𝐸𝑁𝑇.❞

❝𝑇𝐻𝐸 𝑁𝐸𝑊 𝐺𝐼𝑅𝐿, 𝐾𝐸𝐸𝑃 𝐴𝑁 𝐸𝑌𝐸 𝑂𝑁 𝐻𝐸𝑅. 𝑇𝐻𝐸𝑅𝐸 𝑀𝐴𝑌 𝐵𝐸 𝑀𝑂𝑅𝐸 𝑇𝐻𝐴𝑁 𝑀𝐸𝐸𝑇𝑆 𝑇𝐻𝐸 𝐸𝑌𝐸.❞

❝𝐻𝐸𝑅 𝑃𝑂𝑊𝐸𝑅 𝐿𝐸𝑉𝐸𝐿𝑆 𝐴𝑅𝐸 𝐻𝐼𝐺𝐻𝐸𝑅 𝑇𝐻𝐴𝑁 𝑇𝐻𝑂𝑅'𝑆. 𝑆𝐻𝐸'𝑆 𝑇𝐻𝐸 𝐵𝐼𝐺𝐺𝐸𝑆𝑇 𝑅𝐼𝑆𝐾 𝑂𝐹 𝐴𝐿𝐿 𝑂𝐹 𝑈𝑆.❞

❝𝑇𝐻𝐸𝑅𝐸 𝐴𝑅𝐸 𝑆𝐼𝑋 𝐼𝑁𝐹𝐼𝑁𝐼𝑇𝑌 𝑆𝑇𝑂𝑁𝐸𝑆 𝑊𝐼𝑇𝐻𝐼𝑁 𝑇𝐻𝐸 𝑈𝑁𝐼𝑉𝐸𝑅𝑆𝐸. 𝐻𝑂𝑊 𝑇𝐻𝐸 𝐻𝐸𝐿𝐿 𝐷𝑂𝐸𝑆 𝑂𝑁𝐸 𝑃𝐸𝑅𝑆𝑂𝑁 𝐻𝐴𝑉𝐸 𝑇𝐻𝐸 𝑃𝑂𝑊𝐸𝑅 𝑂𝐹 𝑇𝐻𝑅𝐸𝐸?❞

_―𝐒𝐔𝐌𝐌𝐀𝐑𝐘!  
_

_where a girl without powers goes on a vacation and gets the attention of one Director Nick Fury. When she's first brought in, there was already something different about her._

( 𝑊 𝑖 𝑡 𝑐 ℎ )

❝𝐼𝑡 𝑠𝑒𝑒𝑚𝑠 𝑙𝑖𝑘𝑒 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑢𝑛𝑖𝑣𝑒𝑟𝑠𝑒 ℎ𝑎𝑠 𝑖𝑡 𝑜𝑢𝑡 𝑓𝑜𝑟 𝑚𝑒, 𝑏𝑢𝑡 𝐼'𝑣𝑒 𝑑𝑜𝑛𝑒 𝑛𝑜𝑡ℎ𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑤𝑟𝑜𝑛𝑔.❞

𝑪𝒐𝒍𝒐𝒖𝒓𝒔

_―_ 𝐑𝐄𝐃

_The color of blood and fire, associated with feelings of hunger, rage, malice, and anger. However, with it being associated with dark tones, it's also associated with passion, lust, desire, willpower, radiance, and determination. The color and the emotions have the largest range on the color wheel, reaching from anger to passion. The color appears as anger without being considered as the color of love._

―𝐁𝐋𝐔𝐄

_The color of the ocean, the sky, and is associated with the color of freedom, peace, and power. Having the emotions of trust, calmness, and faith associated with it, the color causes the brain to feel peace from a glance. The color represents a stable mindset, a feeling of sincerity, and it invokes tranquility. This color represents depth, wisdom, confidence, and intelligence._

―𝐏𝐔𝐑𝐏𝐋𝐄

_This color is associated with the feeling of royalty, mystery, and luxury. Having the feeling of ambition cling to the color, it brings the feeling of creativity into the light. With the upbringing of the color comes the drowning feeling of moodiness, which is another emotion associated with the color. Purple brings the feeling of power, protection, and purity, but also nobility._

―𝐘𝐄𝐋𝐋𝐎𝐖 _  
_

_Yellow brings the feeling of enthusiasm, happiness, and positivity into someone's body. It's often seen in nature as sunflowers or Forsythias. The color is associated with the feeling of spontanity, success, and is correlated with energy. Yellow, however, gives someone the feeling of instability and an unstable mindset. It is represented as the feeling of optimism, freshness, warmth, and a childish mindset._

―𝐏𝐈𝐍𝐊

_This is the color associated with the feeling of tenderness, sensitivity, and caring. It is the color commonly associated with compassion and admiration, sympathy, sexuality, and affection. Pink is often considered a feminine color, and is also a color of happiness. Often associated with love, pink gives a feeling of attraction, affection and honor. Unfortunately, the color is also seen as immature, as well as weak, and femininity._

𝑬𝒙𝒕𝒓𝒂𝒔.

_The gifs in this chapter don't belong to me, and the idea is originally from an MCU tik tok shifter by the @ of avasoatmilk. Go check out their shifting idea and their page to see more about their shifting experience. The Original Character is mine, however the alias is not, neither is most of the major plot points. I will still be adding my own touch to the book._

_I made this book with the intention of it not running on too long, and it'll be added into the circulation of my books on Wattpad._


	2. 𝙿𝚛𝚘𝚏𝚒𝚕𝚎 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚃𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚎𝚛

❝𝐹𝑂𝑅 𝑆𝑂𝑀𝐸𝑂𝑁𝐸 𝑊𝐻𝑂'𝑆 𝐸𝑋𝑇𝑅𝐸𝑀𝐸𝐿𝑌 𝑃𝑂𝑊𝐸𝑅𝐹𝑈𝐿, 𝑌𝑂𝑈 𝐵𝐴𝑅𝐸𝐿𝑌 𝑈𝑆𝐸 𝑌𝑂𝑈𝑅 𝑃𝑂𝑊𝐸𝑅.❞

❝𝑰'𝒎 𝒇𝒆𝒂𝒓𝒇𝒖𝒍 𝒐𝒇 𝒘𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒎𝒂𝒚 𝒉𝒂𝒑𝒑𝒆𝒏.❞

𝐅𝐔𝐋𝐋 𝐍𝐀𝐌𝐄:  
Celeste Vanessa Farrington

𝐇𝐀𝐈𝐑 𝐂𝐎𝐋𝐎𝐑:  
Black with Brown Streaks

𝐄𝐘𝐄 𝐂𝐎𝐋𝐎𝐑:  
Brown

𝐇𝐄𝐈𝐆𝐇𝐓:  
5'8"

𝐅𝐀𝐂𝐄 𝐂𝐋𝐀𝐈𝐌:  
Ashley Moore

♛

𝐓𝐄𝐀𝐒𝐄𝐑:

_"My mother used to tell me stories of our family line, of how we were some of the most powerful witches. She never let me know what kind of witches I came from, just that I was a special child. That didn't last. When I turned 8, I was expected to have my powers as a witch, that 'all the signs were there', whatever that meant."_

_"What's funny is that I'm now 23, and I still don't have whatever abilities my mother said I should've had. No premonitions, no bad dreams, nothing foretelling me of what was to come of my future."_

_"Yet it's strange how a single encounter with two infinity stones activated my once-thought dormant genes. I can't ask my parents about it, as they died of unnatural causes when I turned 18. I don't have the chance of asking them again without the hand of Thanatos to guide me to my ancestors. What do I do?"_


End file.
